scodefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam (explodingSammich)
explodingSammich, commonly called Sam, is the Mage of Breath in SCODE. She is the gaurdiankid of subtleResonance, Thane. Basic Aspects Title: Mage of Breath Weapons: *Gubraithan Greaves: A pair of armored boots that, when activated, catch fire. The fire is harmless to Sam, but it burns whoever else it touches. *Zephyr Ace: A dual-form rapier/card through which Sam channels her Breath powers, giving her finer control over the wind. *Deck O' Many Blades: A deck of razor-sharp throwing cards. Technology: *Wrist-Computing Device of Stuff: Basically every piece of tech Sam thought she needed, she put on her watch. It projects physical images, instead of just a hologram, but the images are small. Relationships: Sam has no quadrants filled, although she is friends with Phoenix and SS, and is Thane's guardiankid. She had a moirail, but the person died. Biography Pre-SCODE: Sam grew up in the middle of nowhere, and was basically homeschooled her entire life. She started college at fifteen, and met a group of three friends online. One of these friends, Laura, became her moirail. Fast forward three years, and these four friends entered, rather excited. SCODE: Sam was placed on the Land of Autumn and Nickel. Also in her team was a Sylph of Space, a Bard of Time, and a Page of Heart. Sam spent many hours getting very annoyed at the Page's inability to grow, and the Bard's lack of caring about the timeline and his numerous pranks and time-shenanigans. Sam spent a very long time wandering around her planet, talking with her consorts, and figuring out her quest, which consisted of creating a method of communication for the tribes of newts that populated her Land. Sam and her group stayed seperate from the rest of SCODE, working amongst themselves. Sam spent a lot of time with the Bard of Time, making sure he didn't run off and do something stupid. Only through the efforts of her moirail did Sam not go entirely batshit insane and rip the Bard apart with her bare hands. The Bard ran Sam ragged, and she took great pleasure in killing him on his Quest Bed. Then, the Bard disappeared for a while, leaving Sam to work on her own quest. About a week after the Bard god-tiered, a grimdark figure appeared on his planet, wielding his time-staff. By this time, Sam was the only member of her group that was not a god-tier, and so watched the ensuing chaos from afar, with a fair amount of horror. The Bard's planet exploded, ripped apart by eldritch tentacles, the the grimdark person moved on to the Page's Land, where the group was hiding at the time. In an entirely unoriginal plot twist, the grimdark person was actually Sam, either a doomed version or a future version. Grimdark-Sam attacked, but the Sylph teleported the group away in time to see the Page's planet get ripped apart. Sam ran back to her own planet, and ran into the Bard. She blew up in his face, and learned that he'd accidentally gone to another time (he wasn't sure when he'd gone), and had driven an already unstable Sam into insanity. Then, the grimdark-Sam found the Bard in that timeline, killed him, took his time-staff, and followed the other Bard back to Sam's time. Grimdark-Sam wanted more than anything to kill the Bard, and since the group couldn't stop her, Sam told the Bard to find someone who could. The Bard turned up with a Trickstered version of the Page of Heart, and the Trickster, backed by the rest of the group, and grimdark-Sam duked it out, with Sam on another planet due to her lack of a god-tier. When the dust settled, Sam was alone on her planet, her friends, their planets, and her grimdark version, were all gone. Sam then wandered aimlessly around her planet, half-heartedly working on her quest. She watched the other players of SCODE, but did almost nothing to help until the Players fought the Dersian Army. Sam then god-tiered, joined the battle, and continued fighting with the Players until the Scratch. Sam joined the Pirates for the journey to the new session, and then immediately made the Council's job very hard for diplomacy. Not thinking, she started exploring the new session, and started putting her foot in her mouth time after time in front of the Mort-Terrans. On the bright side, she ran into Thane, and recognized him as her guardiankid. The pair agreed that while they were technically related through genetics, they weren't really family because they'd never met. Nonetheless, Sam snuck away from the Pirate ships multiple times to help Thane in his quest and to god-tier. Sam also fought against the Black King, mostly by pushing people out of the way of attacks, yelling to move, and pulling people away from debris. She was almost crushed as the Derse palace was collapsing, but SS yanked her out of the way just in time.